Harry Lennix
Harry Lennix portrayed General Calvin Swanwick in Man of Steel and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and voiced Black Manta in Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. Significant roles *Tom Dilton in Mo' Money (1992) *Andre Laine in Vanishing Son II (1994) *Dr. Greg Fischer in ER (1997) *Agent Ron Wagner in Diagnosis Murder (1997-1998) *Nathan Wright in Love & Basketball (2000) *Robert Meary in Pumpkin (2002) *Commander Lock in The Matrix Reloaded (2003) *Mr. Silk in The Human Stain (2003) *Commander Lock in The Matrix Revolutions (2003) *Joe Adams in Ray (2004) *Jim Gardner in Commander in Chief (2005-2006) *Walid Al-Rezani in 24 (2007) *Det. Donald Bell in State of Play (2009) *Boyd Langton in Dollhouse (2009-2010) *General Swanwick in Man of Steel (2012) *Macduff in Macbeth (The Caribbean Macbeth (2012) Quotes *"Oh man! Man of Steel is going to be a very big deal when it comes out in Christmas of 2013. I was like a kid in a candy shop. Superman has always been my favorite superhero, it’s not even close. I guess a close second would be Spider-Man, but I’ve always been a fan of Superman since I was a little boy. As a teenager I saw the reboot with Christopher Reeve and I’ve watched that many, many times, and the second one with Christopher Reeve many, many times. To be a part of something this traditional and this foundational to the American myth is a great honor and I’m pleased to say I have a good role in it and I was honored to have been a part of the whole process." *"I did not film in Chicago unfortunately. I shot in Vancouver and central California, which was great. I had a great time on it. But I wasn’t part of the Chicago end of it. I can tell you that General Swanwick is a U.S. army general and he’s the head of Northcom, northern command. Outside of that I’m prohibited from saying anything. Laughs. But I can tell you that the guy they have as Superman is Superman. He’s fantastic. I really like Henry Cavill. I think it’s a very good cast." *"I'm as excited as anyone else to see the movie. Superman has always been my favorite superhero. I like Spider-Man too and all. I was never that big on Batman, but I really loved Superman from day one and will never forget the experience of seeing ''Superman with Christopher Reeve. It was a profound experience in my mind. I loved that. I think if I could be a superhero—I’ve never really actually thought about that. Frankly, I would love to be Superman. Laughs. Except that’s not going to happen at this point I’m pretty sure." *“Well, I can tell you that it is…when you have these two characters going toe to toe if you will, head to head, but you also know that you’ve got to make it hopefully into something that can keep going, it presents a very interesting challenge to a writer and I can say that the script that I read is very good. I can’t tell you much, because then you wouldn’t want to see it. But I can say that it is very dramatic.” *"''You can find out a lot more about it, then I’m able to say anything about, because we signed contracts, by going onto the Internet. Because a lot of the fans have more information about it than I have, and I can say that some of it seems to be informed. I don’t know where they got the information, but it is a great script. And I think that people will not be disappointed. And I can say that I’m looking forward to working with Ben Affleck again. I’ve worked with him before, did a movie called State of Play with him, met him, very nice man. And I know that Henry is going to do a bang-up job. This sequel will not disappoint in any way.” Category:Man of Steel cast Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis cast Category:DC Animated Film Universe cast Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice cast